


Mi hogar eres tú

by Ashyintuitivereader16



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV), zurena - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Family, Lesbian Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashyintuitivereader16/pseuds/Ashyintuitivereader16
Summary: Tiene lugar después de lo sucedido en El Oasis, muchos años en el futuro. En donde Zulema está viva y sana. Donde luego de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar con Maca, decidieron apostar por su felicidad, juntas y formaron una familia.Donde lo perfecto que habían formado puede ser amenazado por el pasado turbulento.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todxs!  
> Es la primera vez que me hago una cuenta aquí, pero no la primera vez que escribo algo.  
> Con la química innegable entre Maca y Zulema y el triste y un poco injusto final que le dieron a la pelinegra, me permito fantasear en que hubiera sucedido si todo hubiera salido de otra forma.  
> Sin más espero que lo disfruten y háganme saber en sus comentarios si les agrada o no, si voy por el buen camino de la escritura. Además si hay algo que no sea del todo autentico del español, ya que soy de Argentina y trato/tratare de escribir lo màs parecido posible y con todo el respeto que se merece la lengua española. 
> 
> Saludos! 
> 
> (No soy dueña ni creadora de la mayoría de los personajes principales, ya que pertenecen a la serie Vis a Vis. Los demás si son de mi autoria)

P.O.V Zulema 

Si alguien hace unos años atrás me hubiera dicho que este era mi destino, que me encontraría aquí viviendo pacíficamente, feliz y con amor me hubiera reído en su puñetera cara o dependiendo si estaba de mal humor se la hubiera partido. Pero si, aquí estoy viviendo todo este sueño casi imposible de creer y tampoco convencida de merecer.  
Algo me saco de mi trance, unas voces que hablaban a los gritos que se me acercaban.

-Iamma. Podemos ir a Parks? En verdad nos apetecería ir.

-Deja de decir tonterías, yo no quiero ir. La que no ha comido una mierda en todo el día y debes tener hambre eres tu. No yo. 

-Y tú te haz saltado la última clase de gimnasia por salir a verla a Aniya y haz hecho que Kalil vaya a la enfermería por ti. A ti que te parece eso?

Allí delante de ella estaban dos de sus razones de existir y dolores de cabeza. Lucía y Andre. 17 y 16 años. Rubia y castaño, seguidores de la eterna pelea familiar. 

-Que va. Te crees maja porque eres la niña inteligente y bonita de la clase, la niñita de mamá pero en verdad eres una gilipollas. 

-He, de que va todo esto? Tenle más respeto a tu hermana Andre! 

-Por que debería tenerle respeto? Si ella cuando puede me tira tierra encima. Ah, pero cuando hace algo ella no pasa nada no?

-Hazte cargo de tus putas cosas Andre. Que el jodido de la familia eres tu.

-Basta! Les he dicho que ya estaba-La escena me parecía familiar. Demasiado familiar para mi gusto.  
-Y su hermano donde esta?

Lucia me miro con esos ojos claros tan conocidos, tan expresivos y me dijó:  
-Es que no haz escuchado Iamma? He dicho que está en la enfermería. 

-Por que? Le sucedió algo malo?

-Si, que va. Éste capullo le ha jugado una broma fatal al pobre, que salió mal obviamente y como resultado un tío en la cafetería le pego un puñetazo que hizo que se pegara la cabeza con la barra de la cafetería. Y lo dejaron en observación. 

-Y, sabe de esto?-mi voz sonaba patética por el nerviosismo. Seguro que sabía, si recuerdo que la enfermera era conocida suya y le dijo que si a alguno de sus pequeños le pasara algo le marcase en seguida. 

-Obvio. Cristina es eficiente en su trabajo. Le ha llamado. Ha salido del trabajo, busco a Alanna en la escuela y ha venido en taxi. Dijó que era mejor así como te tocaba a ti buscarnos con tu coche, iríamos todos cómodos y juntos a casa.

-Mierda. -dije mientras me tocaba la frente -Esta bien. Quedaros aquí pero en cuanto venga y los escuche peleando, estarán castigados por meses. Entendido?

-Vale-dijeron ambos adolescentes con malas caras. 

-Ahora vengo, no se maten en el proceso.

Mi andar rápido en los metros que me separaban de la escuela era un signo claro de los nervios. Zulema Zahir antes había estado tan nerviosa por una cosa así? Nunca. Ahora el puñetero panorama era otro.

Entre a la escuela y cuando iba por el pasillo hacia la enfermería me encontré con la Directora Álvarez. Me miro con la peor cara, me odia desde el día en que le grite enfrente de todos los otros padres porque tapaba a unos matones que le habían sacado y roto todos sus libros a Lucía en el año que ingresaba. 

-Directora Álvarez. -le dije haciéndole un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Al que ella me respondió y me dio un saludo entre dientes "Hola Sra Zahir".  
Esta hija de puta podría haber sido una Jefa en Cruz del Sur sin duda.

Llegue a la parte de la enfermería y para mi no gran sorpresa estaba allí, en toda su gloria. Ni más ni menos que Macarena Ferreiro, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos. Con la pequeña Alanna a su lado. 

-Al fin haz venido. -me dijó fulminandome con esos ojos verdosos acusadores. 

-Hola cariño- le dije acercándome y besándola suavemente. 

Si hubiera sabido que así empezaba todo lo que vendría en adelante, hubiera cambiado algunas cosas.


	2. Como perro y gato.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veremos un poco más de la escena familiar del capítulo anterior, desde el punto de vista de Maca. Conoceremos un poco más de su vida, sus relaciones como familia. Empezando a vislumbrar el principio de lo que serà toda la historia con sus idas y vueltas que deberán atravesar nuestras queridas mujeres y los demás personajes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo. Me ha llevado bastante tratar de pensar en algo medianamente decente que escribir, que fuera posible dentro de la magia de Vis a vis. Y aquí verán mi intento.  
> Dejenme en los comentarios sus apreciaciones y sugerencias, que la verdad que las espero y recibiré con ansias.  
> Así también quisiera pedirles si quieren decirme que preferirían que fuera el sitio que he inventado que Maca y Zulema han creado, un lavadero o lavandería? Aún estoy indecisa al respecto por lo que respresentan en la última temporada. Aunque pienso que la lavandería tiene un peso mayor por todo lo que sucedió allí en la cárcel.  
> Bueno, sin más espero que les guste y perdonen que se me hizo todo tan extenso.  
> Espero que anden bien, que esten a salvo con todo esto del virus.  
> Mis más buenos deseos y saludos para ustedes.  
> Anne

P.O.V Maca

Otro día en el trabajo. Hace ya unos años que trabajo aquí como ayudante de un estudio contable. La verdad que era un milagro que me contrataran, dado que nadie quiere tomar a una ex-reclusa que ha robado millones y más con un historial como el mío.  
La paga es buena, lo que ayuda un montón para subsistir cómodamente. Además de esto estoy en un grupo de ayuda solidario para reclusas jóvenes, dedicado a que no vuelvan a reincidir. En varias de ellas me veo, me reconozco y a alguna de mis ex compañeras de cárcel. Cada reunión espero hacerles llegar desde mi experiencia las palabras justas para que no vuelvan a caer. 

El empleo de Zulema también es bueno, trabaja como gerente y responsable de los locales españoles de una mega tienda, que pertenece a una gran franquicia. Le digo que le sienta bien, ya que se le dio siempre bien mandar y tener todo bajo control. Si bien en la tienda lo hace, aún más en el lavadero que hemos montado juntas antes de tener un trabajo fijo. Lugar que hace honor a nuestro comienzo en toda ésta vida, a como en un sitio como ese Zulema ideó todo para que uniéramos nuestros caminos. 

En cuanto a la familia, las dos concordamos que nuestros hijos debían saber mejor que nosotras ir por el buen camino, hacerse la idea que se debe ganar el pan y vivir dignamente. Por ello en el lavadero ayudan André con el manejo de las máquinas desde hace un par de años y Kalil empezó a ayudar en la atención al público. Mientras que Lucía algunos días atiende allí junto a su hermano más pequeño y otros trabaja de niñera a algunas calles de nuestra casa. 

Alanna dice que quiere ayudar como sus hermanos, pero aún es una niña. Recién tiene 11 años, en unos años le decimos que tal vez pueda pero ahora no es su momento. Mientras tanto la dejamos ser, vivir como la pequeña que es. Eso también nos calma un poco la idea de que por lo menos una de nuestros hijos, aún nos necesita. Ya que los otros más grandes cada vez se van haciendo más independientes y renegando un poco de nosotras para que los llevemos a la escuela, a las actividades que realizan. 

Ya va llegando la hora de salida. Me queda casi un rato y seré libre de volver con los míos y disfrutar del fin de semana que está por comenzar.  
El sonido del teléfono me saca de mis pensamientos. 

-Diga. 

-Disculpeme Sra Ferreiro, tiene una llamada desde el instituto de sus hijos. Quieren hablar con usted. -me dice Isabel la nueva secretaria. 

-Bueno, pasamela. Gracias.

En ese minuto de espera, mis pensamientos van a mil. Será que paso algo muy grave? Será André con su actitud soberbia que se ha peleado con alguien? O Lucía, víctima otra vez de algún maltrato que los profesores han dejado pasar? 

-Hola Macarena. Soy Cristina. -me dice la enfermera del instituto, a quien mi madre le había ayudado con sus estudios. 

-Hola Cristina. Cómo estás? Ha sucedido algo?-le digo ansiosa y así también nerviosamente esperando que me saque ya de mi duda. 

-Todo bien y tu? Sí, pero no es nada grave. Es Kalil, le han pegado y por ello se ha golpeado la cabeza, lo tengo en observación por las dudas pero te repito, no es nada grave. 

-Me alegro que estes bien. También lo estoy. Ay no, Kalil. Pensé que podía ser alguno de sus hermanos pero no él. Se encuentra bien de ánimo?

-Debo decir que también estoy sorprendida. Sí, aunque vino un poco asustado traído por sus hermanos. A quienes les he dicho que te iba a avisar. 

-Vale, muchas gracias por ello. En un rato ya estaré allí. Dile por favor a Lucía y André que se queden allí por favor, porque antes tengo que ir a la reunión del cole de su hermana.

-Quedate tranquila que se los comunicaré, nos vemos. 

-Nos vemos y gracias de nuevo. 

Al finalizar la llamada, apoyo los codos sobre el escritorio y me tomo la cara para aliviarme la tensión ya presente en mi sien. Amo a mis hijos pero por momentos tienen tanto de Zulema y de mi que nos dan unos grandes dolores de cabeza.  
Ordeno todo el papeleo y junto todas mis cosas. Al salir de la oficina, me paro a hablar con Isabel.

-Isabel.

-Si sra.

-Debo irme más temprano, tengo una reunión del cole de mi hija pequeña y para colmo uno de sus hermanos no està bien. Ahora iré a comentarselo al Dr Mendiburu. Si el necesita algo del papeleo para el lunes, ya lo he fichado y dejado separado. 

-Si sra Ferreiro.

-Vale, que pases un buen fin semana. Y otra vez Isabel, con Macarena está bien. 

-Gracias, igualmente, eh..Macarena.

Camino por el pasillo hasta dar con la puerta de mi jefe, Rafael Mendiburu. Contador y dueño del estudio.  
Golpeo y al instante siento el "adelante" venir del otro lado de la puerta.  
El hombre que tengo enfrente me recuerda un poco a mi padre. Callado como nadie, demasiado reservado pero buena gente. 

-Lo siento señor. Vengo a decirle que me debo ir antes ya que tengo una reunión de mi hija más pequeña y me han llamado del instituto de mis hijos mayores porque uno de ellos tuvo un problema y està en la enfermería. Mi esposa no tiene un horario flexible para poder salir a verle. Y bueno era para ver que hacíamos con el tema de la reunión del lunes. 

El hombre dejo el papeleo y me miro para hablar.  
-Claro Macarena. No te hagas problema. Ve que te necesitan. El lunes hablaremos del tema del señor Gutiérrez. 

-Bueno, muchas gracias. Que tenga un buen fin de semana.

-Gracias igual para ti, que todo salga bien. 

Salgo rápidamente para ir al colegio de Alanna, porque hoy le dan sus calificaciones. Y de allí a buscarlo a los chicos, en donde seguramente me encontraré con mi reina escorpión.  
El tránsito por suerte no estaba pesado, o sería que con el taxista que iba sabía que calle tomar y cual no. En menos de 20 minutos ya estuve en el colegio.  
Fui al salón de la reunión y allí estaba mi peque esperando. Cuando me vio note su alegría mezclada con alivio al saber que estaba allí. 

Los profesores fueron entregando las notas e intercambiando algunas palabras sobre el comportamiento de cada alumno con los padres de los niños.  
Pasados unos minutos era el turno de Alanna y el mío. Ella se acercó desde el área donde estaba sentada junto con el resto de sus compañeritos y a penas la tuve al lado me abrazo con sus pequeños brazos. 

La tomo del rostro, le beso su frente. Allí, así veo su reflejo, el de Zulema. Alanna comparte sus ojos pardos tan expresivos. Aunque la dulzura que maneja es de otro planeta; Zulema me ha dicho algunas veces que le hace acordar un poco a Fátima. Y le creo, porque he escuchado por parte de Rizos cuando pasó todo aquello que era una chica dulce y amable. Y así también quiero que sea mi pequeña. 

-Hola cariño. Cómo haz estado?

-Bien mamá. Esperando que alguna de vosotras llegara. -me dice sonriendo tímidamente por haberme hecho saber cuanto nos quería allí.

-Tu madre no ha podido venir, ya sabes como son sus horarios pero vengo en representación de ambas. Que eso tiene que bastar no?

-Sí, lo sé. Claro que si y mucho. 

-Bueno anda, que nos esperan.

Hicimos los pasos que nos separaban de los profesores y Alanna me tomo del brazo, gesto que siempre hace cuando está nerviosa o preocupada.  
-Buenas tardes Sra Ferreiro. Alanna. -dijó la directora Dupond, una francesa ya de algunos años. 

-Buenas tardes -le dijimos ambas. 

-Bueno me alegra que haya podido venir. Veo que la Sra Zahir no. 

-No, verá, mi esposa tiene unos horarios bastante largos y complicados. Sale del trabajo para ir a buscar a nuestros otros hijos y de allí a casa. 

La mujer mayor me miró con empatía.  
-Claro, los trabajos son así. Requieren mucho tiempo que a veces perdemos otras cosas.

-Sí, así es. -le contesté pensando un poco en ello. Tenía toda la razón, ambas estábamos sumergidas con nuestros empleos que a veces dejábamos cosas vitales familiares un poco descuidadas. Ahora mismo me gustaría que Zulema estuviera aquí, por Alanna y también por mi. Hay algo en su presencia que siempre y sobre todo para estas cosas, me calma. 

La charla sobre la peque no duró mucho. Lo que tenían para decirme de ella no eran más que buenas cosas, que era una buena estudiante, compañera, solidaria. Me enorgullecío escuchar todo aquello. Porque si hay algo que me he propuesto desde el día en que Lucía estuvo en mi vientre es criar hijos felices, pero por sobretodo con el don de gente.

Una vez que terminó la reunión, con Alanna empezamos a caminar.  
-Que te parece si vamos por unas chucherías que tanto le gustan a tus hermanos y madre; y vamos a encontrarlos? De paso le damos ánimo a Kalil que está algo mal.

-Vale mamá. Suena bien. -me dice sonriendo-Que le ha pasado a Kal?

Kalil sin duda es su hermano favorito, su compañero incondicional, su guardián. Desde siempre se han querido y cuida el uno con el otro. 

-Ha habido un malentendido y tu hermano sin querer la ha ligado. Pero no te preocupes que Cristina me llamó y está bien, vale? 

-Vale. Espero que se recupere pronto porque mañana quedamos en ir a pasear al parque y él tenía muchas ilusiones de ir. 

-Seguro que si Lana, no te preocupes. Sabes cuando éramos pequeños y nos sucedía algo el tío Román siempre me decía que los Ferreiros somos fuertes y tu hermano no es solamente un Ferreiro sino también un Zahir. Así que es doblemente fuerte ante todo. Eh?

-Pues claro. El tío tiene razón. 

-Bueno mejor apurémonos que sino se van a ir sin nosotras. 

Llegamos a una tienda y compramos algunas cosas. Después tomamos el primer taxi que vimos pasar.  
El viaje fue ameno porque Lana me contaba las cosas que había aprendido en la jornada escolar.  
Pasados unos minutos llegamos hasta el instituto. 

Respire hondo antes de entrar. Sabía el drama que sería encontrar a mis dos hijos más grandes ante una situación como ésta.  
Me apunte como visitante en la recepción y explique el motivo de mi visita.  
Caminamos hasta la enfermería y allí afuera sentados estamos mis dos soles mayores. Mi rubia y castaño favoritos. 

-Hola, pero que caras eh. -le digo mirándolos. Lucía leía un libro con los auriculares puestos. Y André jugaba con el celular.  
Luce fue la que reaccionó primero.

-Hola mamá. Lan. Qué tal ha ido todo?

-De maravillas. Aquí tu hermana es la mejor alumna de su clase. Los profes la han felicitado. 

-Wow, felicidades peque. Me siento re orgullosa de ti. Anda ven, que te doy un buen abrazo. -le dijó la joven rubia a su hermana pequeña, dejando el libro y el móvil de lado mientras abría sus brazos para que la niña viniera hacia ella. 

-Gracias Luce. -le contesto Alanna. Apoyando su cuerpo cerca de su hermana,y su cabeza en el hombro de la chica mayor. -Te quiero. 

-Yo también te quiero hermanita.

-Te felicito sis. -le dijó André mirando a su hermana más joven. -Que sabes que no me va todo ese rollo de los abrazos y cursilería pero me alegro por ti- prosiguió el joven levantando el puño cerrado como para que su hermanita lo chocara.  
Lo que la niña hizo.

-Gracias André. 

-Sabes mamá que no recibirás de mi tales elogios, no? -me pregunto André. Mirándome de ese modo tan suyo, como buen hijo de mi reina escorpión.-Que va. No soy tu hijo más aplicado e inteligente como para sentirte orgullosa como el resto. Pero a eso ya lo sabéis de sobra, tú y Iamma. Ya te debes haber cansado, ya que no es ninguna novedad.  
Puedo ver en su rostro que pese a que quiere sonar gracioso, detrás, en su mirada y tono hay dolor. 

-Pero que dices André? Tu eres por demás de capaz solamente que no le hechas ganas porque es mejor ser rebelde. Eres inteligente, siempre lo haz sido. Y no tiene que ver nada con ésta fase tuya de malote que yo no este orgullosa de ti, porque lo estoy. Tal como de tus hermanas y hermano. Y te quiero mucho vale? -le dije tomándolo del rostro, y acariciándole tal como cuando era pequeño. Y besándole la frente. 

-Joder mamá, que estamos en la escuela, estoy grande y tengo una reputación que mantener -me dijó avergonzado -Para ser cursi la tienes a tu primogénita que estará encantada de satisfacer tus necesidades afectivas maternas y así mostrarle al mundo que tiene un poco de corazón y no es la barbie reina de hielo que todos dicen que es. 

Ya sé lo que se avecina. Otra pelea de estos dos. Desde que se han convertido en adolescentes éste escenario es el habitual, no como cuando eran pequeños. Que desde el día en que André estuvo fuera del vientre de Zulema, estaban los dos juntos echándo fuerza contra el mundo, ahora es entre ellos. 

-Estás de coña? ahora resulta que según tu, soy yo el problema? Para nada, el problema eres tu, que eres un capullo. Siempre te la estas liando parda, cagandote en todo. 

-Seré un capullo pero por lo menos no soy como tú, una hipócrita. Que te haces la gatita en casa y en verdad eres menuda zorra. 

-Oigan, corten ya el rollo; que no estamos en casa para sus tonterías ni malos tratos. Ni yo estoy de ánimo para esto. Estamos aquí por su hermano. Respeten un poco. Vale?

André volvió a encender el móvil, a ponerse los auriculares y jugar sin decir nada. Lucía solo asintió en reconocimiento de las palabras que le he dicho. 

Pasados unos minutos Cristina salió y se percató de que ya había llegado. 

-Hola Maca-Me dijó acercandose y dándome dos besos- Que bueno que estas ya aquí. Kalil está hablando con la psicóloga del instituto, la Srita Cepeda. Pero en breve cuando terminen ya podrá irse. 

-Bueno, muchas gracias. Hace mucho que están hablando?

-No, harà unos 10, 15 minutos. 

-Él ha pedido hablar con ella o…?

Pensar en esto me hacía darme cuenta cuanto mis hijos necesitaban hablar con alguien así, con un profesional. Todos por temas diferentes. Que va, la familia entera tendría que ir menos la pequeña Alanna. Nosotras con Zulema por obvias razones, el pasado tumultuoso. Lucía por sus inseguridades y momentos vividos en lo académico. André por su actitud ante el mundo. Kalil por su carácter tan introvertido. 

-No, la directora se lo ha pedido a Clara. Pero Kalil lo tomo bien, dijó que le molaba la idea. -me dijó Cristina con un tono de entendimiento a que iba mi pregunta. 

-Bueno, mejor así. 

En eso sonó el móvil de Cristina, el cual ella sacó de su bolsillo y leyó el nombre que ponía en la pantalla.  
-Disculpa Maca, tengo que ir a contestar. Es mi marido que seguro ya està en casa con los niños y seguramente no encuentra algo. 

-Vale, que no pasa nada. Mandale saludos de mi parte.

-Vale, gracias. Le diré -me contestó y se dirigió al pequeño espacio verde que había entre pasillos para poder hablar con Luis, su esposo. 

Mire la hora en mi reloj, la cual había pasado velozmente. Ya casi, en un par de minutos, era el tiempo de salida de los chicos. Pasando los minutos esos que restaban, sonó el timbre y con él el barullo de jóvenes yéndose. 

-Lucía, André. Vayan por favor afuera y esperen a su madre así le avisan y entra. 

-Vale-dijeron ambos de mala gana.

Los veo caminar y deseo y espero que en algún momento se lleven bien como antes. Tal como yo con Román en algún momento, cuando nuestra historia era feliz. 

Pasados unos 5 minutos veo su figura emerger por el corredor. Con su conjunto blanco, camisa pantalón que me hacía querer tenerla como tantos años atrás ella a mi en la caravana, contra alguna de las paredes de éste edificio. 

Me mira de esa forma tan única, tan suya. Como un animal salvaje en busca de su presa. Algo que aún después de tantos años me hace poner la piel chinita.

Cuando está casi pegada a mi, le digo para molestarla un poco: -Al fin haz venido.  
A lo que ella luego de darme un beso, de esos suaves pero con sentimiento, me dice: -Hola cariño.

Se aleja y me mira, ya ahora mostrandome su amor en esos ojos preciosos. 

-Perdona, es que he tenido un día de la puta madre. El chaval nuevo del que te conte, que es hijo de uno de los dueños ha jodido toda la entrega de una carga importante y por ende me he tenido que quedar para sacarle y sacarme la soga del cuello. -me dice con tono cansado.

-No pasa nada. Lo dije porque estoy algo enfadada. Nuestros hermosos hijos mayores no pudieron mejorar el momento que peleandose.

-Uf esos críos, cada vez están peor. Cuando he venido también se han peleado. Son como perro y gato. Se odian y se aman a tal medida que desespera. 

-Anda tu a saber a quien habrán sacado sus genes, no? -le digo sonriéndole. 

-Anda tu a saber. -me responde con una sonrisa burlona. 

Ahora es mi turno de besarla, tiene ese magnetismo de querer tenerla cerca mío constantemente. Ésta mujer desde siempre ha sido mi locura y a la vez mi debilidad. Le amo tanto me repito interna y mentalmente.  
Se ve tan mona con el labial algo corrido y un poco del mío que le cubre un poco su labio inferior. 

-Ven, que te he dejado hecha un lío. -le digo tomándola del rostro. Y limpiandole suavemente con el pulgar, debajo de su labio. 

Soy más que consciente que su mirada se posa en mis labios. Esos pequeños gestos siempre la pueden un poco aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, después de todo es Zulema Zahir, el elfo del puto infierno, no? 

-Vale. Que no es nada. -me dice. 

-Ya está. 

Su mirada me abandona por un minuto y se dirige a nuestra pequeña hija la que hemos dejado casi olvidada, allí al lado nuestro.  
-Marhaba amira (Hola princesa). -le dijó a Alanna sonriéndole. 

-Marhaba Iamma. -le dijó nuestra peque, acercandose hacia nosotras. Y dandole un beso en la mejilla a la morena, a lo que ésta le beso la frente. 

En eso se abre la puerta de la enfermería y sale una chica rubia de apenas unos 20 y tantos años, seguida de Kalil. En cuyo rostro se ve ya un moretón incipiente en su ojo izquierdo.

-Que ha sucedido?-preguntó mi morena, notablemente preocupada. 

Desde el momento en que hemos sido madres, puedo ver claramente cuán bien se le da la maternidad a Zulema. Aunque ella siempre haya dicho lo contrario, que le pese el recuerdo de Fátima, su lado más amoroso, auténtico y gran debilidad la tiene para con nuestros cuatro hijos. Adoro verla interactuar con ellos, porque es feliz verdaderamente y está relajada, sin sus poses de que todo le está por encima o lo tiene controlado. 

-Hola Sra Ferreiro, Sra Zahir. Si no les molesta y tienen tiempo me gustaría hablar con ustedes un momento. -nos dice la muchacha. 

Kalil se había ubicado al lado de su hermana, quien le había tomado del brazo.  
-Kal. Lana, pueden ir a esperar afuera con sus hermanos? Que tenemos que hablar con la Srita Cepeda, vale?-le pregunta Zulema a ambos chicos.

-Vale-dijeron ambos y empezaron a caminar hablando, hacia la salida. 

Cuando ambos estuvieran fuera del alcance de nuestra vista, la Srita Cepeda habló.  
-Veran lo que pasó hoy con Kalil no creo que haya sido solo una broma cualquiera. Por lo visto la situación lo tiene algo nervioso, en todo momento quiso dejar en claro que había sido una confusión y que su hermano bromeaba a menudo con el otro chico. La cuestión es que sé que André no se lleva para nada bien con Marcos. Él es compañero de Lucía, no suyo.  
Se los comento para que lo tengan en cuenta, dado que a mi parecer va más allá de lo del móvil. Eso y que no quiero que Kalil se vea involucrado en algo en que no le concierne, ya que es buen chico. 

-Espere, acaso es Marcos Medina Ruiz? -le pregunté.

-Sí, el mismo. Le conocen?

-Sí, es el mejor amigo de Lucía. Él y André hacen deportes juntos. Se llevan muy bien. Nuestras familias son cercanas. 

-Bueno, eso no parecía cuando los encontraron en la cafetería. Si es así la cuestión, creo que van a tener que estar atentas a los cambios que van aconteciendo. Para que no haya futuras asperezas. 

-Sí. En verdad se lo agradecemos, estaremos màs atentas a ambos. -le digo realmente agradecida por sus sinceras palabras. 

-Sí, gracias Srita. Ahora es nuestro turno de hacernos cargo de esos chavales. Y ver que ha pasado con Marcos -le dice Zulema. 

-Bueno, espero que todo prospere. Que tengan buenas tardes. -nos dice.  
A lo que ambas le respondemos y se va. 

Las dos quedamos allí paradas rozandonos los brazos. 

-Tu que crees, que hay algo más?-le pregunto mirandola. 

-Pues, conociendo a nuestro bello niño, André. Seguro que hay algo màs. Que dices, es hora de investigar un poco de que va todo? Se me hace raro que sea con Marcos todo el rollo-me dice con ese gesto suyo de calcular y de estar ideando planes.

-Por supuesto. Juguemos a las detectives un rato con esos críos. Castillo va a estar orgulloso de nosotras si se lo comentamos eh-le digo y golpeandola en broma con el codo.

Se ríe y me acerca para sostenerme con un brazo por detrás del cuello y besarme la sien.  
-Que eres brava rubia. Vale, mejor nos apuramos que seguro se deben estar matando aquellos críos nuestros.

Caminamos tomadas de la mano por esos pasillos, hasta salir del edificio.  
Y allí los encontramos a los cuatro sentados en un banco comiendo chucherías. 

-Al fin. Pensé que prácticamente cenaríamos aquí afuera. -dice André sarcásticamente. 

-Yo que tu no me haría el listillo. -le digo a lo que él deja de sonreír al instante, intuyendo que todo no está tan bien. 

-Kalil, hijo. La Srita Cepeda nos ha comentado un poco sobre como han sido las cosas. Quisieras decirnos bien tu que ha pasado? -le dice Zulema meticulosamente. 

-No ha pasado nada, Iamma. Fue una tontería. -le respondió André sin dejar hablar a su hermano. 

-Calla André. Que a ti no te he preguntado. Quiero oírlo de los propios labios de tu hermano, después de todo él fue el damnificado a causa tuya. -le contestó mi morena mirando con seriedad a nuestro hijo mayor. 

-Anda cariño, cuentanos. Está bien-le digo a Kalil en pos de hacerlo sentir seguro y que iba a ser escuchado.

-Un chaval me pego un puñetazo en el ojo porque dijó que le habían avisado que era el chico Ferreiro Zahir quien le había sacado el móvil de su mochila. Me gritó que se lo devolviera y le dije que no lo tenía, siguió insistiendo y como mi respuesta era la misma; me golpeó. No me venía venir eso y como estaba mal parado me tiró para atrás por la fuerza que uso por lo que me golpee la cabeza con la barra.

-Obviamente no tuviste nada que ver en eso-le pregunté y así también afirmando lo sucedido.

-No. Nunca le sacaría nada a nadie, no soy de esos. Además no le conozco, solamente de vista y sé que va al mismo año que Luce. 

-Ahora que Kalil ya nos contó como pasó todo, sigo sin entender como entras tú en toda esa "broma", eh André? -le preguntó Zulema casi escaneandolo-Porque que le falte el móvil de la mochila no me causa ninguna gracia y al chaval creo que tampoco le hizo. 

-No es nada. Ya mañana se lo daré cuando lo saque de donde lo guarde, fue una putada que se enfadara porque lo único que hice es devolverle la atención que él hizo primero-contestó comiendo unos chuches que le había dado Alanna hacía unos segundos. Sin mirar a nadie en particular. 

Ambas nos miramos y nos entendimos sin siquiera hacer una mueca. Algo más pasaba tal como dijó la Srita Cepeda, se estaban cubriendo entre ellos y Lucía no había salido a atacar como siempre a André. Eso sin contar que el nombre de Marcos no había salido en toda la conversación. 

-Vale. André, estas castigado, por tiempo indefinido. No hay salidas, reuniones con tus amigos, deportes. Irás directo del instituto a casa y al lavadero, nada más. -le dijó Zulema con el rostro serio. 

-Vale. Con que así es, no? Por una tontería me sacas y me aislas de todo. Siempre es la misma mierda contigo. -le dice André con enojo a Zulema.

-Eh André, que esos no son modos de hablarle a tu madre. Y no es que ella sola lo decida, ambas pensamos lo mismo. Tú te debes hacer responsable de tus acciones. -le digo.

El nos mira y se ríe, con enojo y frustrado.  
-Sí, claro. Ambas pensais lo mismo. Dime cuando? Si ella nunca está en casa-dice mirando acusadoramente a la morena- Casi no la vemos. Vivimos como si fueras hijos de una pareja separada prácticamente, salvando que se lían de vez en cuando. Todo es como un puto trámite. Le importamos una mierda, tal vez no somos lo suficientemente buenos como Fátima como para que nos consideré, ella si que era la niña de tus ojos, la única que la pasó bien. 

Sus palabras cortaron y tensaron el momento. Veo la mano de Zulema moverse como para darle una cachetada. La detengo en el instante. Sé que se la merecería por todo lo que dijó, yo también se la hubiera dado con gusto pero también sé que no es la manera de educarlo, ni de entenderlo pese a todo. Veo su dolor, su enojo en esas palabras por segunda vez en el día; y por eso tampoco dejó que Zulema lo haga. Aunque por ese mismo dolor tocó en lugares muy sensibles y que no corresponden, el principal, Fátima.

-Cuida tu lengua chaval, que no te golpeo por respeto a tu madre y porque sé que no arreglaría nada. Pero escuchame bien, la próxima vez que vuelvas a decir tales cosas no me aguanto. Ustedes cinco son todo en mi puñetera vida. Sí, no estoy casi nunca en casa pero es para que tengais un techo sobre su cabeza, un plato de comida, una educación. Una buena y cómoda vida. Su madre se merece eso último y mucho más. Por otra parte, nuestra parte intima como pareja, a ti no te tiene que importar un carajo, esos son temas nuestros y de adultos. Y por último, y que esto se te grabe, de tu hermana no hablas de ese modo nunca más. Tú no sabes todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar, todo el dolor que sufrió en la vida, no la tuvo para nada fácil. Lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, aunque a mi me duela es haberse muerto, para no vivir atormentada. Así que tu no tienes el derecho de juzgarla, ni a mi tampoco. Menos que a ti siempre te hemos amado, te hemos esperado desde el día en que supe que estaba embarazada, hacemos todo para que seas feliz. -le dijó Zulema entre lágrimas. Caminando tal como recuerdo haberla visto en la celda cuando estaba mal y más acentuado cuando sucedió lo de Fátima. 

Todos estaban tristes, mientras que André y Lucía lloraban. Ellos dos eran los únicos que sabían la historia completa de su hermana mayor.

-Yo...lo siento Iamma. En verdad lo siento, simplemente estoy molesto porque siento que nada es como antes. Y me arrepiento de lo que he dicho, sobre todo de mi hermana. Sé todo lo que tu haces por nosotros, al igual que mamá. le pido que me perdonen ambas.-Nos dice mientras se seca las lágrimas. 

Ambas asentimos sin decirle nada, creo que el habla y las palabras se fueron por un momento de nuestros cuerpos. 

-Vale, suban al coche. Que con su madre ya les alcanzaremos -les digo.

Los cuatro asienten y empiezan a caminar al estacionamiento. Mi morena, mi Zulema me mira con esos ojos bellos llenos de lágrimas derramadas y otras por derramar. Me acerco a su lado y le abrazo. Sosteniendola lo más cerca posible. 

-Te amo Maca. -me dice en un susurro. -Lo lamento. Lo siento por descuidar a nuestra familia, por descuidar el tiempo contigo. André tiene toda la razón.

-Yo también te amo. Y no tiene razón, tu haces mucho por nosotros. Y si hay que echarse las culpas, en todo caso, es de ambas. Por mi parte también estoy por momentos ausente. La directora de Alanna me hizo pensar sobre eso. A lo mejor es tiempo que nos tomemos un descanso y nos acerquemos como familia. Ya vienen las vacaciones de los chicos, tal vez podamos pedir unos días en el trabajo e ir a algún sitio por un par de días.

-Es una buena idea, mi rubia. Tal vez podamos ir a Marruecos como aquella vez, esperemos que ésta vez todo salga de maravilla-me dice con una pequeña sonrisa por la ocurrencia y besándome los nudillos de la mano con que la sostenía. 

Ya sabía de sobra de que vez hablaba; de nuestra huida con Saray y con Casper. Vaya espectaculo de viaje. 

-Vale, Marruecos será. Por los viejos tiempos y por los buenos que vendrán. -Le digo sonriéndole y apretandome más a su costado. 

Si hubiéramos sabido que Marruecos sería el principio de todo lo malo, hubieramos dejado las cosas como estaban, un poco fueras de línea pero buenas, felices. Ese sitio sin duda es histórico de nuestras tristezas y desgracias.


	3. Jugar a la casita, la mamá y el papá. Parte 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ésta vez podrán conocer como fue empezando la familia de nuestras queridas señoras, con un poco de drama obviamente. Y le he dado un poco de contexto y giro si se quiere, a la enfermedad de Zulema. Que vamos, creo que es lo podríamos haber esperado todos por lo menos ante un personaje como ella al tener una enfermedad como la que le inventaron.  
> Será un capítulo separado en dos partes, para no cansarlos tanto con la lectura y poder adentrarnos de a poco a lo que es la "actualidad" de su vida. Porque creo que nada con ellas sería color de rosa, que tendrían que ir descubriendose cada una y así también a la otra para llegar a una calma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo.  
> Espero que les guste y así también sus apreciaciones y sugerencias, que serán màs que tomadas en cuenta.  
> De igual forma espero y deseo que desde donde les toque estar pasando ésta pandemia se encuentren a salvo. Mis más sinceros saludos.  
> Anne.

×Zulema×

Miraba a aquella pequeña rubia suya a quien tenía ayudandola a desempacar todo y pensaba si alguna vez podría demostrarle todo lo que significaba para ella, todo lo bueno que había traído a su vida. Su amada Lucía. 

Aún recordaba vividamente pese a que habían pasado ya muchos años el robo a Ramala; la vez que casi se dejó morir por Maca y por la jovencita a su lado, su hija. Pero sobre todo aquello recordaba el día en que la conoció y su vida tal como la estaba vivenciando, cambio para ser por primera vez, feliz. 

*************Flashback****************

En los primeros meses del embarazo, luego de toda la aventura que habían tenido que atravesar Maca le dijó si la ayudaría a criar a ese pequeño ser que estaba por venir. Al principio no había sabido que decir. Se le rió en la cara como modo de restarle importancia a la situación. Le había dicho " Oye ahora que lo pienso, que si bien hemos follado solamente una vez, se ve que lo he hecho bien porque ya me estas cuestionando mi paternidad o maternidad sería?", junto a un gesto burlón. 

A lo que Maca le había respondido: "Zulema, dejate ya de tonterías que te estoy hablando en serio. Quiero que formes parte de su vida, que te vea como un modelo, como su familia, hasta como su madre si se quiere. Que es más, quiero que armemos una vida juntas. Tan mal no nos fue en estos años en la caravana, si ya somos como un matrimonio". 

Y su respuesta final había sido "Rubia, que te sucede? De verdad quieres jugar a la mamá y al papá con toda la mierda de la casita, conmigo? Acaso te haz vuelto loca? Como he dicho, hemos follado una sola vez, eso no nos hace novias, parejas ni nada. Lo de la roulotte fue pura casualidad que funcionara. Además sabes que no me queda tiempo."

Decir todo aquello no le fue fácil, ya que sus verdaderos sentimientos eran miedo y gratitud. Miedo porque ser madre de alguien implicaba muchas cosas, cosas que ella ni siquiera pudo vivenciar con su propia hija, con su adorada Fátima. El fantasma de la joven y todo lo no compartido con ella aún la perseguía. Y gratitud hacia Maca porque le había arrebatado a su familia, a otro hijo no nato, se habían destruido y construido mutuamente a lo largo de los años y aún así la rubia le quería confiar lo más preciado de su existencia. 

Además ya asentarse en algo más serio significaba cruzar muchas líneas, aceptar una cantidad considerable de sentimientos hacia la rubia que hasta el momento había evitado y le resultaba saludable no solo para ella sino para la vida que tenían en conjunto. Así se iban a empeorar las cosas y para como estaban pasando sus últimos años, no les convenía.  
Eso sin contar su maldita enfermedad. La cual en un principio fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe tremendo en la cara para luego llenarla de esperanzas; ya que el doctor que la estaba atendiendo la había puesto en un programa médico nuevo que habían traído de Alemania. Él pensaba que a lo mejor podía funcionar pero ella no quería hacerse ilusiones. Nunca le había pasado algo bueno en la vida como para que esto que era algo casi imposible le saliera bien justo a ella. No podía permitirse joderle la vida a Maca, viéndola morirse de a poco en la cama de un hospital cuando tenía que pasar lo mejor posible ésta nueva etapa feliz que estaba por comenzar.

Al no obtener una respuesta real de su parte, la rubia desapareció de su vida por unos cinco putos meses. Los meses más horribles que había pasado en los últimos años, hasta llego a considerar que si no de su vida. 

Se consiguió un trabajo en una gasolinería, donde atendía de mal humor y con resaca cada jornada. Eso último ya que pese a que no era lo recomendable en su estado de tratamiento iba todos los días a la noche a algún que otro bar, terminaba por demás de borracha, envuelta en una pelea o esquivando a algún tío cachondo que le quería meter mano.  
Paso que una vez intentó estar con uno por soledad, pero terminó sintiendo asco a medida que la iba acariciando y eso que tenía la ropa puesta ya que no habían pasado del nivel de besos. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en el bello rostro de la rubia, en sus manos delicadas tocandola. Nada se asemejaba a ella.  
Ahí fue que se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Ya no podía huir más de sus sentimientos, a ella esa rubia le importaba y mucho más de lo que podía y quería pensar y aceptar. 

Un día el doctor le llamó y le dijó que sus resultados habían mejorado más de lo que él esperaba, que podía ser que resultara el tratamiento. Y fue allí cuando supo, cuando realmente se hizo la idea que podría vivir que se decidió a hacer algo y marco en su móvil un número conocido. Cuando a penas del otro lado de la línea le respondieron, le dijó:

-Soy Zulema. Te pido un favor y tu sabes lo mal que se me da hacerlo así que no me vengas con tus clásicos versos. Quiero que me ayudes con algo sin cuestionarme nada. Necesito que me des información. 

Hoy era el día, se fumó de tiro fácilmente dos paquetes de cigarrillos.  
Lo que estaba por hacer era más aventurado, con más adrenalina que realizar un atraco perfecto o que fugarse exitosamente de la cárcel. 

Miro el reloj y le quedaba poco más de una hora si es que quería hacer algo.  
Tenía un par de sitios que visitar antes de ir al lugar final.  
Recorrió las tiendas, compró lo necesario y se dispuso a enfrentar su futuro inmediato.  
Llegó a destino y se encontró con dos personas charlando en la puerta del lugar. 

-Joder. Mierda, mierda y màs mierda. 

Ambos la miraron entre con cautela, asombro y una especie de odio reflejada en sus miradas.  
El mayor habló:  
-Qué cojones haces tú aquí? Pensé que ya bastaba con haberte avisado-le dijó Castillo, interponiéndose ya sea concientemente o no entre ella y Román. Como temeroso de que alguno de los dos actuara ante el otro. 

-Vengo a verla, a hablar con ella. -le dijó agarrando màs fuerte las bolsas que tenía en su mano izquierda y escondiendo algo con su otra mano detrás de su espalda. 

-Tú no eres bienvenida en éste lugar -le espetó con odio el mayor de los Ferreiro -No voy a dejar que le arruines el mejor momento de su vida. Además ella no te va a querer aquí. 

-A ti no te incumbe decidir eso. Y después de todo, estoy aquí por ella. No por ninguno de ustedes.

Empezó a caminar hacía el hospital. Era consciente que los dos hombres la seguían de cerca, pisandoles los talones. Llego a la recepción y preguntó por el número de habitación en que se encontraba la rubia.  
Camino en un ritmo desesperado por esos pasillos. Hasta que estaba allí, habitación 207. Quedo mirando la puerta, sintiendo adentro suyo una tormenta de nervios y algo de miedo de como todo aquello terminara.

Castillo y Román llegaron a su lado. 

-Más que de aquí no pasas. Ya te dije que no te va a querer ver. Por algo se fue de tu lado -le dijó con voz elevada Román bloqueandole con su cuerpo el paso a la puerta. 

-Y yo te dije que estoy aquí por ella. Si no me quiere recibir, lo quiero escuchar de sus labios. 

En eso la puerta se abrió. Allí estaba la protagonista y dueña de todos sus pensamientos durante los últimos meses. El color verde con el avellana se encontraron en una misma mirada.

-Romàn que está bien, dejala pasar. 

-Pero Maca, es que acaso no te das cuenta? Viene cuando es el día en que vas a empezar a vivir nuevamente. Que te va a joder todo como siempre lo hizo. No debes hablar con ella. -le dijó Román agarrando a su hermana de los hombros, como cuando quieres que alguien reaccione.

La rubia miró a su hermano y le sonrió mientras lo tomaba del rostro y lo acariciaba en un gesto tranquilizador. 

-Esta bien hermano, puedo manejar y quiero hacer esto. No te preocupes. 

-Vale, estaremos con Castillo aquí por si nos necesitas. 

El hombre mayor asintió como modo de avalar lo que el otro decía. 

-Vale, gracias -le dijó a ambos- Zulema. Pasa, hablemos-le dijó abriendo más la puerta y adentrándose en la habitación. 

Continuará...


	4. Jugar a la casita, la mamá y el papá. Parte 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veremos como termina la escena del capítulo anterior. Para en el próximo capítulo ver el principio del caos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!   
> Les agradezco por leer ésta historia. Y así también les digo gracias por sus comentarios, los tengo muy en cuenta y aprecio mucho.   
> Espero que esten bien, saludos.

-Vale, gracias -le dijó a ambos- Zulema. Pasa, hablemos-le dijó abriendo más la puerta y adentrándose en la habitación.  
Cuando la morena estaba por entrar la voz de Castillo la hizo detenerse. 

-Zulema. 

A lo que ella se dió vuelta para mirarle. 

-Esta vez no la jodas, tienes una oportunidad única de arreglar las cosas. 

-Quedate tranquilo que lo sé. Y no lo haré. Sabes que he esperado bastante por éste momento -le dijó y entro a la habitación.

Al lado de una cuna nido estaba parada Maca, mirando con amor hacia el interior de la misma. Para luego mirarla a ella. 

-Pensé que ya no iba a verte nunca más. -le dijó en un tono cansado. 

-Lo sé. Creeme que yo también lo pensé. Pero aquí estoy. Toma. -le dijó algo avergonzada. Entregandole un par de bolsas y moviendo hacia adelante su mano derecha que estaba oculta, la cual sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores. 

La rubia tomó de sus manos lo que le entregaba. Primero las flores, a las que olió cerrando los ojos. Luego abrió cada bolsa y sacó lo que tenían en su interior. En la primera había un osito que tenía un corazón que decía love. Y en la segunda, una batita con forma más de sudadera con una mini capucha. 

Maca la miró, con sus ojos iluminados de alegría. Riendo mientras sostenía la prenda en sus manos.   
-Que serà la bebé más cool de todos los tiempos, no cabe duda. Tiene un aire a tu sudadera favorita. -le dijó sonriendo de lado. -Que es muy mona. No tenías porque traer nada, gracias. De verdad. 

Zulema la miró allí, sonriéndole a ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que quería verle. Y allí estaba, adelante suyo luciendo más bella que nunca.   
-No es nada, rubia. La he visto y me parecía que iba con la ocasión. Después de todo es una bebé de lucha desde la panza, tiene que lucir como tal. -le dijó en un tono casi burlón para tratar de restarle importancia a la escena. Casi ya un hábito que empleaba con la mujer de enfrente suyo cuando los sentimientos la podían.

-Zulema, yo lo siento. De verdad siento no haber estado cuando más me necesitabas. Creeme que...

La morena se apresuró a eliminar la pequeña distancia que las separaba y situarse enfrente de la rubia. A escasos centímetros una de la otra, tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban y si alguna se movería rozaría la nariz con la otra. Igual que tantas otra veces, pero ahora no desde un sitio de buscar quien tenía más el poder o intimidar a la otra. Sino como un signo de intimidad, de cercanía.   
Zulema le puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de la otra mujer.   
-Calla, que no tienes porque pedirme perdón. Que la que tiene que hacerlo soy yo. Actué como una chivata y quiero arreglarlo, por eso estoy aquí y para hacerte saber algo importante que me di cuenta. Que…-se separa un poco de su lado e hizo su habitual movimiento nervioso, para luego otra vez volver al punto inicial -Que te quiero rubia. Y te he extrañado. Tanto que por una vez cumpliste una promesa, lograste hacerme estallar mi corazón.

Ojos verdes se encontraron con avellana, ambos pares cargados de profundo deseo. La morena se movió un poco y sus labios rozaron lentamente en una especie de caricia los labios de la rubia. A lo que Maca respondió correspondiendole, acercandola más a ella desde su chaqueta.   
Profundizaron el beso, fundiéndose en él, diciéndose así todo lo que no habían podido poner en palabras, todos los enojos, las tristezas, las cosas bonitas.   
Cuando ya fue necesaria la respiración, quedaron apoyadas frente con frente. Mirándose directamente. 

-Yo también te quiero. -le dijó Maca. -Ven, acercate que quiero presentarte a Lucía. 

********************************************

Ahora veía a esa pequeña con 17 años, su hija. Haberse convertido en su madre era otra cosa, otro sentimiento. Una sanación para su corazón herido, una nueva oportunidad de amar, no como aquella que tantos años le había sido arrebatada con Fátima. 

El día en que le conoció, bastó con sostenerla y que la beba le agarrara la mano, ver su pequeña carita para prometerle silenciosamente que cuidaría de ella costara lo que costara.   
Su nacimiento les había cambiado la vida a Maca y a ella. Ya eran tiempo pasado los días de atracos, las joyas y de aventura de aquí para allá sin una casa verdadera. Ahora era otra su realidad, eran una familia. 

Y desde allí con ellas fue feliz. Y todo no podía más que mejorar. La llegada de sus otros hijos, los años de matrimonio ya oficial alegraban su día a día. 

Dos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura y una leve presión en su hombro además de una dulce voz, la sacaron de sus pensamientos. 

-Un penique por tus pensamientos -le dijo Maca dejándole un fugaz beso en el cuello.

-Nada rubia. Simplemente estaba recordando cuando le vi por primera vez -le dijó mirando a la joven rubia que ahora estaba concentrada mirando su móvil. 

-Que momento eh. Recuerdo muchas cosas de ese día también. En lo mona que estabas con ella en brazos, y te acuerdas de lo que te hizo? 

-Como olvidarlo. Me quitó el habla, parecía que estaba fuera de mi. Todavía me causa ese efecto.

\- Me pregunto de quien lo habrá heredado, no? -le dijó Maca en broma. 

-Puff y después siempre me dices narcisista a mi eh, rubia. Tu me quitas el habla de lo pesada que eres, que siempre estás cuestionandome todo. 

-Bien que te gusta que ésta pesada use su boca en algunos sitios de tu cuerpo. Ahí no te quejas. 

-Que va. El único buen uso de tu boca. Bueno eso, y los besos que no se te dan tan mal. 

-Ya. Solamente me quieres para que te folle sin cesar y te derrita con mis besos. Vale, pues eso soy, tu juguete sexual humano. 

-Uno que mola mucho. Pero derretirme…no, sabes que nada me puede. Soy un escorpión, llevo mi veneno adentro. 

-Claro, ya veremos cuando terminemos que dices. 

La rubia empezó a besarla fuertemente. Yendo de sus labios para pasar por su mejilla, delinear su mandíbula y bajar lentamente por su cuello. Zulema la apretaba más cerca de si, queriendo si fuera posible fundirse en uno con ella. Si algo que nunca iba a admitir abiertamente es que la rubia, su rubia, era sin duda con quien había comprendido lo que era tener intimidad de pareja, lo bonito de compartir todo el querer con alguien. Y no solo el hecho de tener relaciones sexuales. 

En lo mejor que estaban, sintieron que alguien se aclaraba la garganta. 

Ambas se separaron como si estuvieran tocando fuego o como si fueran un par de adolescentes que sus padres encontraron en medio acto sexual. Allí mirándolas con una ceja levantada y una sonrisita de autosuficiencia estaba su primogénita. 

-Si lo podeis mantener en pg sería genial. Digo, porque por si lo habeis olvidado estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación y decí que soy yo porque madre mía, si alguno de mis hermanos las viera. Traumados de por vida. No le alcanzaría la pasta del mundo para pagarles la terapia. 

-Ves, ahí la tienes a tu niña. Una pesada de primera. -le dijó Zulema a Maca. 

-Ah claro. Que cuando se pone en sabelotodo es igual a mi eh. Que guay. 

Las tres sonrieron cálidamente. 

-Vengo a decirles que la tía Zaray nos ha mandado un mensaje al grupo de whatsapp. Dice que hoy a la noche llegan, que si no están muy cansados se unirán a nosotros a comer. Y que mañana nos preparemos porque, cito textualmente "se va a armar a lo grande" y dijó "Zule, túuuu". 

-Vale. Gracias cariño. -le dijó Maca abrazando a la joven y dandole un beso en su sien. Para luego salir de la habitación. 

-Disculpa las molestias visuales, pero como veras debo aprovechar que aún tu madre es dentro de todo joven y está buena. Y eso me flipa un montón -le dijó en broma mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Para luego acariciarle la cara al pasar a su lado y salir de allí tal como la rubia mayor. 

-Parece que al final van a comenzar nuestras dulces vacaciones. -dijó Luce para si, con alegría. 

Que equivocada que estaba. Esa sería la última tarde por mucho tiempo en que sería feliz así, pudiendo ver y ser parte del cariño de sus madres, de su familia. Allí sin saber era el principio del cambio de su vida. Iba a dejar de ser esa niñata y convertirse en una verdadera Ferreiro Zahir.


	5. De búsqueda y encuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguiremos viendo un poco la dinámica familar, pero además ahora si ya entrando en el que puede ser uno de los problemas de estos personajes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien. Aquí después de un tiempo retomo la escritura, espero estar a la altura de lo que son estos dos grandísimos personajes de Vis a Vis, Zulema y Maca.  
> Como siempre les digo, haganme saber si les gusto o no el capítulo, toda apreciación será bien recibida.  
> Sin más, les mando mis màs sinceros saludos!  
> -Ana.

Pasadas unas horas, decidieron salir a recorrer un poco el lugar. 

-Mamá, podes ir a comprar algunos vestidos? Vi una tienda cerca que tenía unos muy chulos, con diseños del lugar. 

-Ya Luce, eso dices siempre y te terminas comprando negros, grises o azules -le dijó Maca. -Eres peor que tu madre con los colores.

-Vale avísenme cuando decidan que es un buen momento para que pueda ir. -le dijó la chica rodando los ojos, para luego salir de la habitación. 

-Hey, y yo que tengo que ver con eso? -le contesto Zulema abrazandola por la espalda. 

-Tu niña, tus gustos. A veces pienso que de mi no saco nada. 

-Lo terca si, porque de mi no lo ha sacado. 

-Ja claro. Zulema Zahir no es terca, si, claro. Y yo no soy rubia. 

-Pues no, por algo te decían rubia de bote. Hasta Sole te lo dijó y la de ella era palabra sagrada- le respondió Zulema con gracia, apretandola más cerca suyo. 

-Sole...cuantos recuerdos. Como la he querido. Siempre pienso en ella. 

-Sí, siempre fue muy buena. Nunca lo dije pero la apreciaba a mi manera. Cuando te pasó a ti el asunto con Akame, ella vino a rescatarme con las demás chicas sabes? Me hizo sentir algo querida aquello. 

-Sí, una vez hace años me lo comentaste muy al pasar. Qué pasó?

-Ella dijo que podía ser una hija de puta pero era su hija de puta -dijó Zulema sonriendo con nostalgia- Por una vez, aunque sea por un momento, sentí que pertenecía a un grupo. 

-Siempre fuiste del grupo, solamente que no te habías dado cuenta. -le dijó Maca besando una de las manos de la morena. 

Así abrazadas, sonrientes las encontró su hijo mayor. Para que luego la rubia fuera hacia el baño a terminar de prepararse para salir.

-Ya, podemos irnos? Luce no para de hablar de esos vestidos y la verdad que quiero salir de aquí. -les dijo André desde la puerta de la habitación. 

-Vale, pero yo no voy a ir de compras. Antes tengo que ir a un sitio, he quedado en buscar unos papeles de un arreglo que va a hacer la tienda aquí y como justo he venido, les vino estupendo. 

-Tremenda putada-le dijó André- Como quisiera ir contigo, porque la verdad que no me apetece ir de compras con mamá y Luce, ya sé lo que resultará de eso. Kalil y yo cargando con sus bolsas. 

-Lo siento chaval pero no puedes ir, son cosas de negocios, debo ir sola. -le dijo tocándole el hombro mientras buscaba un conjunto camisa pantalón que había puesto en el armario. -En otra ocasión que no deba cerrar tratos te prometo que te llevo. 

-Vale. Es un trato eh-le dijó su hijo apuntandola como haciendola prometerlo. -Deseame suerte. 

-Como dicen los ingleses para desear suerte, rompete una pierna. Ya veras tu si en el sentido literal o no, porque que andaras como carga humana con tu madre y hermana, no te lo discuto. En verdad te prometo que te compensaré el no poder estar contigo hoy, vale?

-Vale. 

Maca salió de arreglarse del baño. Ya ahora si estando lista.  
-Listos? -les pregunto sonriendo. 

-No rubia, yo no iré. Aquí le decía a André que desde la tienda me han mandado un email para que cierre un trato con una compañía de aquí, quieren expandir horizontes de España en los lugares que más se pueda. Y ya que he viajado se ahorrarán de gastar y mandar a alguien. Quiero hacerlo hoy así no interviene con nuestros planes. 

-Es una pena, quería que fueras conmigo y con los niños a recorrer. Más que sabes comunicarte con la gente. 

-Que no pasa nada, que también puedes hablar algo de árabe, te irá bien. 

-Ya te digo será una putada, ver a mamá hablando árabe, claro. -dijo André sonriendo. 

-Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando me tengas que esperar hasta que termine todas mis compras. El que ríe último, ríe mejor chiquillo. -le respondió Maca sacándole la lengua. 

El castaño negó con la cabeza y las dejó a ambas solas. 

-Pues vale, deben irse que se les va a hacer tarde. Y no es bueno que anden de noche solos. 

-Que no pasa nada, sabes que me sé cuidar bien. 

-Lo sé, rubia. Pero sabes por viejas experiencias como es aquí cuando llega la noche. 

-Sí, tienes razón. Bueno trataremos de venir lo antes posible y tu haz lo mismo. -le dijó mientras se acercaba a la morena -Ve y demuestrales quien es Zulema Zahir y porque deben invertir en la tienda. 

-Quedate tranquila que lo haré -le dijo mientras la abrazaba por segunda vez-Comprate algo lindo, vale? 

Maca se resguardo otra vez en su abrazo y la tomó del rostro para darle un beso de despedida. Para luego decirle: -Vale. Pienso algo bonito a la vista, un conjunto sexy tal vez, para celebrar estas vacaciones y empezar el festejo de nuestro aniversario -le dijó guiñandole el ojo. 

-Agh rubia, no me digas esas cosas que estaré toda la reunión pensando en ti con un conjunto. Que Dios me ayude a concentrarme, joder. 

Maca rió y le sonrió con amor. 

-Nos vemos más tarde cariño. Te quiero. 

-Y yo a ti, mi rubia. 

Macarena salió y Zulema quedo allí viendo como el amor de su vida, la madre de sus hijos salía por esa puerta. La dejó con la sensación de cuando Maca estaba embarazada de Luce y se había alejado. Odiaba sentir esas cosas, su intuición nunca mentía; se avecinaba algo grande y por primera vez tuvo miedo ante esa incertidumbre. 

Un rato después, en el centro de Marruecos se encontraban Maca con sus cuatro hijos haciendo las compras. 

-Mamá, en verdad es necesario llevar algo a todos nuestros conocidos? Digo, que le lleves a la Tía Rebeca y nuestros primos vaya y pase pero le llevas a medio mundo. A la tía Tere, a Antonia, a tus cuatro amigas del trabajo, a la Tía Carolina, a Antonio, a Castillo, Estrella siendo que la Tía Saray y la Tía Mala vienen en camino. A todos nuestros primos y primas de las personas ya nombradas. Hasta a la Señorita Cepeda! Joder, a media España. 

-Deja ya de quejarte André, tampoco es para tanto. -le dijó a su hijo mayor con un gesto tratando de quitarle importancia a la situación. 

-Que no es para tanto dices, ja, claro porque no llevas tu las bolsas -le contestó el chico con ambas manos ocupadas.

-Vale, tal vez si ha sido mucho mamá. -le dijó Luce con el gesto dubitativo tal como su madre morena, cuando pensaba algo. 

En eso el móvil de Macarena empezó a sonar. La rubia miró el visor para ver quien llamaba y sonrió. 

-Cariño, ya has terminado? -le pregunto a la reina mora. -Aja,vale. Mira nosotros ya hemos comprado casi todo. Tengo solamente que ir a un lugar màs. Estamos a un par de calles de donde estas. Quieres que nos encontremos en la mitad? Vale. Bueno Luce y Lana irán para allá. Nos vemos.Te amo. 

Sus cuatro hijos miraban a su rubia madre guardar su móvil con una sonrisa relajada, sincera, hasta soñadora. Hacía ya un tiempo que no la veían así de feliz. Por ello, sus corazones se calentaron de alegría. 

-Vale, como habrán escuchado a medias, su madre ya terminó su reunión y nos espera aquí a unas cuadras. Lo que si necesita es que ustedes chicas se adelante y vayan con ella. Debe hacer un recado y necesita de su ayuda. Si? 

-Vale. -dijeron sus dos hijas. 

-En donde está? -le preguntó Luce a su madre. 

-Las espera afuera de una heladería, Farid's muthalajat. 

Los cuatro chicos la miraron fijamente, para que sus dos hijos mayores casi contuvieran la risa. 

-Qué pasa? Les sucede algo? -le dijó la rubia con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. 

-Que lo has pronunciado mal mamá. Perdona. -le dijó Kalil algo sonrojado. 

-Ajá. Y a ver si alguno de los dos sabiondos me ilumina el pensamiento y me dice como es. 

-Ya mamá, no te enojes. Nos ha causado gracia, es solo eso. No queríamos ser inoportunos. -le dijó Luce ahora algo apenada. 

-Que os dije, iba a ser una putada hablando árabe. -dijó André con una sonrisa. 

-André! Eres tu tonto o que? No ves que a mamá no le hace gracia, dejalo ya. -le dijó Luce. 

-Ya, lo siento, vale? -dijó André levantado las manos en resignación. -Es que no aprendo a que no tienes el mismo humor que yo. 

-Ni que tu madre. - le dijó Maca seria -Los dos sois tal para cual. No puedo negar que eres hijo suyo. Tienen un humor negro de puta madre. 

-Lo siento mamá. En verdad. 

-Vale, uds dos vayan. No hagan esperar a su madre. Y uds dos sigamos. -les dijó a sus hijos, aún algo enfadada. 

Luce mirando a su hermano, André le dijó mientras le palmeaba el hombro: -Suerte. 

-Gracias, la voy a necesitar. -le contestó el chico mientras sonriendo de lado, se hacía la señal de la cruz. 

-Ya, tira. Y no hagas tonterías! -le gritó caminando unos pasos de la mano de Lana. 

A unas cuadras Zulema se encontraba esperando afuera de una tienda enfrente de la heladería que le había dicho a Maca. Allí era el lugar donde en verdad debía ir. Se había puesto a pensar, demasiado, en que debía hacerle un regalo a la rubia. Pasadas las 12 de la noche, cuando fuera otro día, sería su aniversario.  
Por ello quería darle algo significativo, algo que hiciera que la otra mujer notará no sólo cuanto la amaba sino que aún a pesar de todos los años, algunas que otras peleas, la seguía eligiendo para pasar la vida con ella. 

Presa de sus pensamientos, no oyó cuando sus hijas se acercaron a su lado. 

-Iamma. Estás bien? -le preguntó Luce algo preocupada. 

-Si por qué, mini rubita? -le respondió ahora si mirando a la chica. 

-Porque estamos aquí al lado tuyo hace un minuto y tu ni te has enterado. 

-Nada, es que estaba pensando algo. Verán, aquí -les dijó señalando la tienda detrás suyo, una joyería- le quiero comprar algo bonito para su madre por nuestro aniversario y quiero su opinión al respecto. Les dije a uds porque sé que no me van a dar un mal consejo, se imaginan si le dijera a André; saldría con una medalla de una pelota de fútbol o un joystick.

Ambas chicas se rieron. 

-Vale, cuenta con nosotras. -le dijó su hija rubia.

-Y tu Lana, que dices? -le dijó a su pequeña hija morena. 

-Si Iamma, te ayudaremos con el regalo. 

-Vale. Aquí vamos, a buscar algo hermoso para su madre. 

Las tres, pasados unos minutos, salieron de la tienda. Zulema con una sonrisa de seguridad que a Maca le encantaría su presente, porque era algo que la identificaba en algún punto. Mientras que las chicas porque sentían que por una vez las cosas para sus madres empezarian a marcharar siguiendo el curso de siempre, de amor y felicidad. 

En eso una voz de hombre, detrás suyo dijó fuerte: -Zulema, ¿eres tú? - Pronunciando el nombre de la reina mora de una forma que parecía querer ocultar la sorpresa y algo más, que no se dejaba del todo entrever. 

Madre e hijas se dieron vuelta para hacerle frente al desconocido. La cara de Zulema se desencajó un poco, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por ambas chicas. Miraron al hombre, para luego mirar nuevamente a su madre mientras decía: 

-Fabio.


End file.
